Reunite
by Kisarai Tao
Summary: Ein kleiner Junge taucht in Karakura-Town auf, den niemand kennt. Ihm ist kalt und er ist verloren. Shiori Aburame kümmert sich um ihn, dann muss er wieder fort. Kurze Zeit später stirbt sie und findet sich in einer Welt wieder, die von Shinigamis bevölkert wird... Ist ein kleiner One-Shot, der, sollte er euch gefallen, ein Sequel bekommt, in welchem Shiori sich verliebt.


Bleach gehört mir nicht, die Charaktere ebenso wenig.

Shiori gehört mir :D

* * *

Die Luft vibrierte kurz und sofort stand ein kleiner Junge dort, wo zuvor nichts war. Ich war nicht die Einzige, die ihn bemerkte. Er trug traditionelle japanische Kleidung. Seine Haare waren wild durcheinander und schneeweiß, seine halb geöffneten Augen ein unbeschreibliches Türkis. Wie alt konnte dieser Junge wohl sein? 12, dass er noch verkleidet auf eine Faschingsparty ging? Mit seinen 133 cm konnte er nicht älter sein. Wo kam er so plötzlich her? Wo waren seine Eltern oder seine Freunde? Er schien so verloren und sah sich um. Wusste er nicht, wo er war,hat er sich verlaufen? Wenn andere diese Möglichkeit auch in Betracht gezogen haben, dann taten sie nichts dagegen. Sie liefen an ihm vorbei und flüsterten miteinander, während sie mit dem Finger auf den Jungen zeigten. Der Junge verschränkte die Arme und rieb sie sich dann. Er zitterte, war ihm kalt? Ich ging zu ihm.

-Hey, Junge, hast du dich verlaufen?

Er sah zu mir hoch.

-Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie mir sagen könnten, wo ich mich gerade befinde.

So wohlerzogen.

-Du bist auf dem Marktplatz von Karakura-Town. Dort hinten ist die Bibliothek. Bist du ganz alleine hier?

Er sah sich wieder um.

-Anscheinend bin ich allein hier. Wie komme ich am schnellsten zu Urahara´s shop?

-Heute ist dort alles abgesperrt, keiner kann rein und keiner kann raus. Es wird erst morgen geöffnet. Wohnst du dort?

-Nein, ich muss dort jemanden suchen.

-Aber da kannst du heute nicht hin...

Der Junge umarmte sich selbst und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Es war doch nicht kalt, im Gegenteil, es war sehr warm für diese Jahreszeit. Die Zähne des Jungen klapperten aufeinander.

-Hey, Junge, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Du zitterst ja.

Ich ging näher an ihn heran und hielt meine Hand an seine Stirn. Sie war eiskalt.

-Du bist krank. Wo wohnst du? Ich werde dich nach Hause bringen.

Er schlug meine Hand weg.

-Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht und ich wohne nicht hier, nicht einmal in der Nähe. Ich bin nur hier,um jemanden zu suchen.

Das war kein normaler Junge. Also war er nicht von hier und er suchte jemanden in Urahara´s Shop, wo er heute nicht hin konnte und er hatte keine Bleibe. Außerdem war ihm unendlich kalt. Der Junge verdrehte kurz seine Augen und kippte zitternd nach griff ihm an seinen Kragen und zog ihn zurück auf seine Beine. Als ich ihn loslassen wollte, war meine Hand eiskalt und mit kleinen Eiskristallen überzogen. Was war mit dem Jungen los? Ich zog meine Wolljacke aus und legte sie ihm um die Schultern. Sofort sprossen auch darauf Eiskristalle.

-Junge, wenn du nirgendwo hinkannst, dann kommst du zu mir, heute kannst du nicht mehr zu Urahara. Du bist eiskalt, du holst dir noch den Tod.

Er schlang sich die Jacke enger um seinen kleinen Körper und nickte.

-Also gut, ich werde Ihnen vertrauen. Wie heißen Sie?

-Shiori Aburame. Nenn mich einfach Shiori. Und wie heißt du?

-Mein Name ist Toshiro Hitsu...

Seinen vollständigen Namen konnte er mir nicht mehr sagen. Er kippte vornüber und als ich ihn auffangen wollte, zerschellte mein Pullover. Er war so kalt, dass das Gewebe selbst gefroren war und zerbrach. Toshiro brach in meine Arme zusammen und konnte nur noch wimmern.

Ich hob ihn hoch, sein Kopf fiel ihm kurz in den Nacken, bevor er sich an meine Schulter lehnte. Er war so kalt. Ich brachte ihn zu meinem Wagen und legte ihn auf die Rückbank, schnallte ihn doppelt fest. Dann startete ich den Wagen und sah während der Fahrt immerzu auf seine schmale Gestalt auf der Rückbank. Seine Zähne klapperten und der Gurt vibrierte im Rhythmus seines Zitterns. Das war gar nicht gut. Eine knappe halbe Stunde später war ich zu Hause und parkte vor der Haustür. Als ich die hintere Tür öffnete, um Toshiro herauszuholen, waren seine Augen offen.

-Sh-Sh-Shi..

-Ist schon in Ordnung, ich bin da. Kannst du aufstehen?

Er versuchte es und richtete sich auf, aber er spürte seine Hände und seine Beine nicht mehr. Außerdem knackten seine Gelenke sehr laut. Ich zog ihn aus dem Auto und trug ihn in meine Wohnung, wo ich seinen eisblockharten Körper auf die Toilette im Bad setzte. Dann ließ ich lauwarmes Wasser in die Wanne laufen und wendete mich dem Jungen zu,der nur spärlich bei Bewusstsein war.

-Toshiro, du musst aus deinen Kleidern raus.

Ich berührte seine Kleider und sie zersprangen unter meinen Fingern. Sein kleiner,bläulich angelaufener Körper saß inmitten von Scherben seiner Kleidung. Die Badewanne war voll. Toshiro zog sich instinktiv davor zurück, doch ich hob ihn hoch und hielt ihn über die Wanne. Er spürte das warme Wasser und erschauerte.

-N-N-Nein!

-Toshiro, hör mir zu. Es wird brennen, es wird wehtun, aber du musst es ertragen.

Ich erhielt keine Reaktion, doch langsam senkte ich die Arme und er glitt in das warme Wasser. Er schrie auf, als die Eiskristalle auf seiner Haut wegbrannten. Nur noch sein Kopf ragte aus dem Wasser und er holte kurze stockende Atemzüge. Meine nasse Hand legte ich auf seine eisige Wange und er sah mich an.

-Toshiro, du musst jetzt tief Luftholen, ich tauche deinen Kopf ins Wasser. Wenn deine Luft weg ist, dann musst du dich nur regen und ich lasse dich sofort los. In Ordnung? Gut, dann hol tief Luft.

Er tat es und ich schob ihn vollkommen in das Wasser. Ich konnte sehen,wie seine gefrorenen Haare weich wurden. Nach einer Minute regte er sich noch immer nicht, aber ich hob seinen Kopf über Wasser. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Sobald ich ihm die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, öffnete er sie und sah mich mit einem Blick an, der Dankbarkeit beinhalten konnte.

Wir saßen noch eine geschlagene Stunde im Bad, ich ließ immer wieder wärmeres Wasser nachfließen und wir tauchten seinen Kopf alle paar Minuten unter. Dann war all das Eis verschwunden, er zitterte nicht mehr und seine Haut hatte einen gesunden Ton angenommen. Endlich atmete Toshiro lang aus. Er konnte sich selbst halten und bedankte sich bei mir.

-Pass auf, ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich bringe dir nur ein paar Anziehsachen und ein Handtuch,ja?

Er nickte und ich brachte ihm die Sachen. Als ich ihn fragte,ob er es alleine schaffen würde, nickte er nur,blieb ansonsten stumm. Ich ging in die Küche und setzte das Wasser für einen schönen Tee auf. Als ich ins Bad zurückging, saß er auf dem Wannenrand, hatte er sich abgetrocknet und die graue Jogginghose angezogen. Sein Oberkörper war noch nackt und aus seinen Haaren tropfte noch Wasser. Als ich die Tür öffnete, stand er von der Wanne auf und machte einen einzigen Schritt nach vorne,bevor er das Gleichgewicht verlor und sich an meiner Kleidung festklammerte, um nicht hinzufallen. Ich legte einen Arm um ihn.

-Toshiro, ist alles in Ordnung?

-Ja, mir geht es gut.

Seine Stimme war kommandierend, für wen hielt er sich nur? Dass er nicht alleine gehen konnte, war mir auch so klar. Ich zog seinen Arm um meinen Hals und hob ihn hoch, wie es für ein Kind seiner Größe üblich ist. Er widersetzte sich nicht, auch, wenn seine Worte zuvor ablehnend gewesen waren. Ich trug ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich ihn auf dem großen Sofa absetzte. Ich nahm den grünen Pullover in seiner Größe und streifte sie ihm über den Kopf, den Rest schaffte er allein. Dann setzte ich mich mit einem kleinen Handtuch neben ihn und rubbelte ihm die Haare trocken. Er versuchte sich die Haare zu ordnen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Ich hielt ihm eine Tasse Tee hin.

-Komm schon,trink das,es wird dich weiter wärmen.

-Warum hilfst du mir und wie kommt es, dass du Kleidung in meiner Größe da hast?

Er war also noch immer misstrauisch. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Ein Junge, der mit einer Fremden mitgeht, weil er auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen ist.

-Ich war ein Waisenkind und niemand wollte mit mir zu tun haben, sie alle sahen an mir vorbei. Es hat wehgetan, das wünsche ich niemandem. Also habe ich beschlossen den Kindern der Straße zu helfen, so vielen,wie möglich zu helfen, damit sie auf der Straße nicht ihrem Tod begegnen. Einige von ihnen lassen mir manchmal ein Paar Kleider zukommen, damit ich sie an die nächsten Kinder weitergeben kann. Kakeru hatte die gleiche Größe, wie du. Er müsste jetzt 14 Jahre alt sein und ist schon seit drei Jahren bei einer netten Adoptivfamilie.

-Aber ich komme nicht von der Straße,warum hast du mir trotzdem geholfen?

-Du warst verloren.

Ich strich ihm durch das widerspenstige Haar und seine Hand zuckte, als wolle er meine Hand wegschlagen, aber er überlegte es sich anders und ließ es zu.

-Ich war schon einmal verloren,aber das ist schon lange her.

-Hat dich jemand gefunden?

-Ja, und ich bin dieser Frau dankbar. Ich werde ihr nie vergessen, was sie für mich getan hat und dir werde ich deine Hilfe auch nicht vergessen.

-Schon in Ordnung, Toshiro. Geht es dir jetzt besser?

-Ja, danke, viel besser. Du hast mich gerettet. Ich möchte dir nur keine Umstände machen.

-Aber?

-Dürfte ich hier übernachten, Aburame-san?

-Nur, wenn du mich Shiori nennst.

-In Ordnung, Shiori.

Ich lächelte ihm zu und zum ersten Mal sah er mir direkt in die Augen. Es war spät und Toshiro war vermutlich müde.

-Hast du Hunger,oder möchtest du dich ein wenig hinlegen?

-Kein Appetit, danke.

Ich stand auf und öffnete die Tür zu meinem Schlafzimmer,machte das Licht an und richtete das Bett her. Dann ging ich zu ihm zurück.

Ohne zu fragen, hob ich ihn einfach hoch und trug ihn in Richtung Tür.

-Ich kann selbst gehen, lass mich runter.

-Nein,Toshiro, jetzt wirst du dich ausruhen. Du magst es vielleicht gewohnt sein, immerzu Hochleistungen zu bringen, aber hier gelten meine Regeln und ich sage, dass du dich nicht überanstrengen wirst. Morgen bringe ich dich dann zu Urahara.

Ich legte den wortlosen Jungen auf das Bett und deckte ihn zu.

-Entspann dich,hier wird dir nichts passieren. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, ich bin im Wohnzimmer.

Im Gehen machte ich das Licht aus und machte mich selbst für das Bett fertig. Gerade wollte ich zu Bett gehen, als ich ihn nach jemandem rufen hörte.

-Hyorinmaru...Matsumoto...nein...!

Seine Hand streckte er nach oben, seine Stimme wurde immer lauter. Ich nahm seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr ich ihm durchs Haar, ohne ihn zu wecken. Er beruhigte sich und ich wollte gehen, aber sobald ich seine Hand losließ, wurde er wieder unruhig. Also legte ich mich neben ihn und hielt seine Hand, bis er sich auf die Seite drehte und sein Kopf plötzlich auf meiner Schulter lag. Ich umarmte ihn und er schlang einen Arm um meine Taille. Wann wurde er das letzte Mal umarmt? Wann konnte er das letzte Mal ein Kind sein?

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich die Sonne. Ich wollte aufstehen, aber ein kleines, zusätzliches Gewicht an meiner Seite erinnerte mich an den vorigen Tag. Toshiro lag an meine Seite gekuschelt, sein Kopf ruhte auf meiner Brust, sein Bein war mit meinem verschlungen und seine Hand lag locker auf meinem Bauch. Sein Gesicht war so ruhig und irgendwie...friedlich. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie ernst er immerzu dreingeblickt hat. Immer so ernst, so angespannt, so wachsam. Wann er wohl das letzte mal ungestört schlafen konnte? Es musste bereits nach 10 sein, dem Stand der Sonne nach zu urteilen. Dann regte sich der kleine Junge und schlug die türkisen Augen auf.

-Guten Morgen, Toshiro.

-Shiori, was tust du hier?

-Du hast schlecht geträumt, also bin ich hergekommen.

-Es tut mir Leid.

Er ging von mir runter und stand auf. Dabei verlor er beinahe das Gleichgewicht und ich streckte meine Hand nach ihm auf, damit er sich langsam zurücksetzen konnte. Beim nächsten Versuch gelang es ihm und er hangelte sich an der Wand entlang zum Bad. Ich stand auch auf und zog mich um. Dann ging ich in die Küche und machte Frühstück. Da ich am Vorabend nicht mehr einkaufen gehen konnte, hatte ich nicht viel zu Hause,also machte ich schnell Nattou und schnitt eine Wassermelone auf. Gerade, als ich fertig wurde,kam Toshiro aus dem Bad und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er besah die Dinge auf dem Tisch und sah mich dann fragend an.

-Tut mir Leid, Toshiro, ich hatte gestern keine Zeit mehr einzukaufen. Das muss reichen, bis wir zu Urahara gehen. Ist das in Ordnung?

-Es ist perfekt. Darf ich?

Täuschte ich mich,oder war er rot geworden? Und, war er schüchtern?

-Bedien dich, nimm dir,so viel du willst.

Wenige Minuten später war er satt, aber ich habe noch nie jemanden so schnell so viel essen sehen.

-Wie kann ich dir das jemals danken?

-Indem du mich dich zu Urahara fahren lässt. Gestern hattest du es noch so eilig. Sollen wir los? Fühlst du dich gut genug?

-Wieder einmal muss ich dir danken. Es geht mir schon viel besser.

-Dann,komm, Toshiro.

Wir fuhren in Stille zu Uraharas Laden. Dort stiegen wir aus und Ururu sah uns zuerst. Sie rief etwas in den Laden hinein und ein blonder Mann mit gestreiftem Hut kam heraus, gefolgt von einer orangehaarigen Frau mit riesigen...Melonen. Sie hatte das gleiche an, wie Toshiro,als er am Vortag aufgetaucht war. War das üblich dort,wo sie herkamen? Aber anders, als Toshiro wurde diese Frau von niemandem bemerkt, als sie freudig hüpfend auf den Jungen zurannte. Sie trug ein Schwert an ihrer Seite. Sie stürmte auf den Jungen zu und umarmte ihn, erstickte ihn fast zwischen ihren...naja.

-Taichou, ach taichou, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.

Warum nannte sie ihn Kommandant? War das sein Spitzname? Hat er diese Frau gesucht?

-Matsumoto!-rief Toshiro in einem ziemlich wütenden Tonfall.

Das war also Matsumoto. Das nächste Bild machte mich sprachlos. Toshiro holte aus und schlug Matsumoto ins Gesicht. Das war schon an sich interessant, aber dann flog sie in hohem Bogen davon, nur um eine Sekunde später wieder vor uns zu stehen.

Der Junge wendete sich Urahara zu.

-Urahara-san, was ist schiefgegangen?

-Es gab eine Ungereimtheit im Durchgang, das hat Sie in einen defekten Gigai transportiert. Was die Frage aufwirft: Wie kann es sein, dass Ihr Körper noch intakt ist, Hitsugaya-taichou?

Ich verstand kein Wort von dem, was sie sagten, aber jetzt kannte ich seinen vollständigen Namen. Er war jetzt in guten Händen und ich wollte wieder gehen, als Matsumoto sich vor mir verbeugte.

-Vielen Dank, dass du ihn hergebracht hast.

Toshiro drehte sich zu ihr und zischte leise.

-Sie kann dich nicht sehen,du bist nicht in einem Gigai. Lass sie in Ruhe, du weißt nicht, was sie für mich getan hat.

Von wegen ich konnte diese Frau nicht sehen. Ich verbeugte mich vor der kleinen Gruppe und verabschiedete mich,weil ich nicht weiter stören wollte. Toshiro lief auf mich zu,aber Urahara hielt ihn zurück und ich ließ sie alle allein.

Zurück in meiner Wohnung ging ich ins Bad, um endlich die Scherben aufzusammeln, aber sie waren fort. Kein einziger Splitter war mehr zu sehen. Hatte Toshiro sie mitgenommen? Plötzlich hörte ich draußen auf der Straße ein lautes Geschrei und ging nachsehen. Dort war ein riesiges Monster, das einem Mädchen hinterherlief,aus dessen Brust eine eiserne Kette hervorragte. Niemand der Passanten schien auch nur einen von ihnen zu bemerken. Dann stand da plötzlich die Frau von vorhin, Matsumoto. Sie zückte ihr Schwert und rief.

-Howl, Heineko.

Dieser Name, er erinnerte mich ein bisschen an den, den Toshiro in der Nacht gerufen hat. Das Schwert zerfiel in eine Aschenwolke und es umschwirrte das Monster, um es dann aus allen Richtungen anzugreifen und zu verletzen. Das Monster schrie auf und löste sich auf,das kleine Mädchen war in Sicherheit. Matsumoto kniete sich vor ihr nieder und sprach leise mit ihr. Als das kleine Mädchen nickte, berührte Matsumoto sie an der Stirn, das Mädchen glühte auf und verrschwand. Matsumoto stand auf und bemerkte plötzlich meinen Blick, sie drehte sich zu mir um, aber ich sah den Partikeln nach, in die sich das Mädchen aufgelöst hatte. Als ich wieder hinabsah war sie verschwunden.

Einige Wochen später starb ich durch einen abstürzenden Fahrstuhl. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich erneut aufwachen würde, aber ich fand mich in einer ganz neuen Welt wieder, die aussah, wie das alte Japan. Ich stand auf der Straße und vor mir stand ein kleines Mädchen, das ihre Tränen in ihrem Ärmel abwischte. Ich beugte mich zu ihr herunter und fragte sie, ob sie verloren war. Sie schniefte einmal und deutete auf einen Jungen, der nicht weit von uns entfernt stand und einen Teddy hielt.

-Er hat mir meinen Teddy weggenommen und gesagt, dass er mich schlagen würde, wenn ich ihn mir zurückholen möchte.

Ich nickte und ging zum Jungen hinüber. Er schien von mir eingeschüchtert und wich meinem Blick aus.

-Sag mal, Boozu, warum bist du gemein zu dem Mädchen gewesen?

-Ich mag sie eigentlich gerne, aber meine Brüder haben gesagt...

-Haben deine Brüder Freundinnen?

-Nein, aber ich hätte gerne eine.

-Und du magst dieses Mädchen?

-Ja, Miss.

-Dann geh zu ihr, entschuldige dich, gib ihr ihren Teddy zurück und ihr werdet bestimmt Freunde. Deine Brüder werden bestimmt staunen, dass du eine so süße Freundin gefunden hast und sie werden dich fragen, wie du das geschafft hast. Dann sagst du ihnen einfach, dass man zu den Mädchen freundlich sein muss und, wenn sie einen verdienen, dann werden sie sich sehr darüber freuen. Willst du es versuchen?

-Ich will es versuchen, aber was ist, wenn sie mich nicht mag?

-Du bekommst keine Antwort, bis du es nicht versuchst, oder?

Ich lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und er versuchte sein Glück. Ich beobachtete ihn und wenig später gingen die beiden Kinder händchenhaltend zusammen die Straße entlang.

Ich fand eine recht gute Bleibe in einem Blumengeschäft, wo ich wohnen durfte, wenn ich im Laden aushalf. Ich mochte Ikebana und Blumenkompositionen und fragte, ob ich damit das Schaufenster dekorieren durfte. Schon bald hatte das kleine Geschäft einen einzigartigen Ruf. Von überall aus dem Seireitei, wie dieser Ort hieß, kamen die Menschen, um meine Blumen zu kaufen und ich stieg finanziell schnell auf. Kein Jahr später hatte ich genügend Geld gesammelt, um eine Art Waisenhaus zu eröffnen und auch dieses war ein voller Erfolg.

Drei Jahre später ging ich gerade auf der Straße spazieren und las verlorene Kinder auf, denen ich den Weg zum Waisenhaus beschrieb, als mir zwei Menschen in der schwarzen Kleidung entgegenkamen, wie sie Toshiro und Matsumoto auch getragen hatten. Sie hatten beide weiße Umhänge um, die im sanften Wind hinter ihnen wehten und einige Menschen drehten sich tuschelnd nach ihnen um. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare, die sie vor sich geflochten trug, er hatte lange weiße Haare, die sich offen über seinen Rücken ergossen. Er wirkte ein wenig blass, aber er war sehr gutaussehend. Sie gingen anmutig an mir vorbei und ich musste ihnen nachsehen. Dann ging ich über eine Abkürzung in das Blumengeschäft zurück und wartete auf die nächsten Kunden. Ich musste nicht lange warten, denn eine junge Frau wollte einige Blumen für ihren Brautstrauß aussuchen, aber die Verkäuferin konnte ihr nicht helfen und ich übernahm sie. Als wir eine halbe Stunde später alle Blumen gewählt hatten und sie ging, trat eine junge Frau mit unendlicher Ausstrahlung herein. Es war jene, die ich zuvor zusammen mit dem gutaussehenden Mann gesehen hatte. Sie grüßte uns und schritt sofort zu meinen neuesten Ikebana-Kreationen. Als sie sie begutachtet hatte, trat sie zu der Verkäuferin.

-Das sind beeindruckende Werke, ich möchte die Künstlerin gerne kennenlernen, ist die hier?

-Natürlich, Unohana-taichou.

Sie war also eine Kommandantin?

-Sie ist hier. Shiori, kommst du bitte kurz?

Ich ging lächelnd zu ihnen und die Frau erkannte mich wieder.

-Bist du nicht die junge Frau, die sich so rührend um die Kinder auf der Straße gekümmert hat?

-Ich bin Shiori Aburame, freut mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.

-Mein Name ist Retsu Unohana, Kommandantin der 4. Einheit. Dein Ikebana gefällt mir sehr gut, wir sollten uns einmal treffen. Komm zu mir in meine Division, wenn es deine Zeit erlaubt.

-Gerne. Darf ich fragen, wer der junge Mann war, mit dem Sie unterwegs waren?

Sie lächelte ein gütiges Lächeln.

-Das war Kommandant Jushiro Ukitake aus der 13. Er war sehr angetan von deinem Umgang mit den Kindern und hat sich entschlossen sich das Waisenhaus anzusehen. Wenn du dich mit ihm unterhalten möchtest?

-Das würde ich gerne, darf ich? Sind Sie ein Paar?

-Oh, nein, er ist mein Patient und ein langwieriger Freund.

-Patient? Er schien blass, aber dass er krank war?

-Das hast du bemerkt? Dabei ging es ihm gerade sehr gut. Er hat eine schwere Krankheit, weißt du?

-Kann man ihm denn nicht helfen?

-Ich versuche es immer wieder aufs neue, aber seine Krankheit kann man nicht heilen. Vielleicht werde ich ihn an sie verlieren. Aber er war so glücklich, dass er aus seiner Einheit rauskonnte, dass ich es ihm nicht abschlagen konnte. Jetzt spielt er vermutlich mit den Kindern. Ich werde schon mal zurückgehen, kannst du ihm bitte sagen, dass er zu mir kommen soll, wenn er fertig ist? Ich muss ihm seine Medizin geben.

Ich nickte, sie kaufte noch einen Strauß weißer Rosen und ging. Ich ging auch zu dem Waisenhaus hinüber, das sich auf der anderen Straßenseite befand. Als ich eintrat, sah ich sofort, wie sich die Kinder um den Kommandanten scharten, der breit lachend mit glänzenden Augen mit den Kindern sprach. Es war ein schöner Anblick und eine willkommene Abwechslung für die Kinder. Als eine der kleineren, Kimiko, mich sah, rannte sie auf mich zu und ich hob sie hoch.

-Shiori!

Der Ruf verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer und schon war ich von den Kindern umringt. Das ließ den Kommandanten allein zurück und ich schritt langsam zu ihm, nahm die Kinder so mit mir. Ich ließ Kimiko runter und strich ihr über das blonde Haar.

Der Kommandant unterdrückte plötzlich recht erfolgreich ein Husten, aber es entging mir nicht und ich überlegte mir einen Weg, wie wir zu zweit bleiben konnten, damit ich seine Fragen beantworten konnte.

-So Kinder, es ist wieder Zeit für einen Arbeitstag.

Ich erntete glückliche Freudenrufe, die den Kommandanten sichtlich verwunderten. Kinder, die gerne arbeiteten?

-Aaaalso, wer will kochen? Einkaufen? Die Küche aufräumen, und die Wäsche machen? Und wer geht mit den kleineren auf den Spielplatz? Wer holt ein paar Blumen von der Wiese? Sucht euch jeweils einen Partner.

Jeder von ihnen ging entweder auf mich oder auf den Kommandanten zu, aber ich nahm seinen Arm, bevor jemand ihn erreichte.

-Ich nehme ihn, ihr müsst lernen euch gegenseitig zu helfen, dann ist es unfair, wenn wir erwachsenen euch helfen, oder nicht?

Jeder verstand diese Logik, es faden sich schnell Teams und die Kinder schwärmten aus, aber Kimiko gab mir vorher noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann waren wir nur noch zu zweit im Raum und hörten den Kindern in der Küche zu, die sich über uns befand. Ich ließ den dünnen Arm des Kommandanten endlich los und sah entschuldigend zu ihm hoch, er war so viel größer, als ich.

-Es tut mir Leid, Kommandant, ich wusste nicht weiter, die Kinder können manchmal etwas anstrengend sein für jemanden, der nicht immerzu mit ihnen zu tun hat, ich hoffe es macht Ihnen nichts aus.

-Nein, nein, vielen Dank. Das war erstaunlich! Wie sehr die Kinder Sie lieben. Ich mag Kinder auch wirklich gerne, leider habe ich keine eigenen. Und ich muss mich bedanken, denn es geht mir im Augenblick nicht sonderlich gut, doch ich bringe es nicht über das Herz den Kindern etwas auszuschlagen.

-Ich habe bemerkt, wie Sie ein Husten unterdrückt haben.

-Das ist Ihnen also nicht entgangen? Mein Name ist Jushiro Ukitake, Sie müssen Shiori Aburame sein, die das Haus leitet.

-Das ist richtig, Kommandant Ukitake. Ich möchte Sie aber bitten mich Shiori zu nennen.

-Nur, wenn du mich Jushiro nennst.

-Aber einen Kommandanten...

-Ja, Aburame-san?-Sein Blick spiegelte eine übertriebene Ernsthaftigkeit wieder, die mich fast zum lachen brachte.

-In Ordnung, ...Jushiro. Ich habe von Kommandantin Unohana gehört, dass du dich für das Haus interessierst.

-Retsu? Bist du jene Shiori, die das Ikebana im Schaufenster gegenüber gemacht hat? Sie war sehr davon angetan.

Seine Stimme war so weich und sanft, ich mochte es ihr zuzuhören.

-Ja, das war ich. Sie ist schon vorgegangen und wollte, dass ich dir sage, dass du noch zu ihr gehen sollst wegen deiner Medizin.

-Ach ja, die Medizin, stimmt, die hätte ich beinahe vergessen.

Was für warme Augen dieser Mann hatte und so schöne Hände. Sie hielten meine Augen gefangen und nach einiger Zeit bemerkte er es.

-Was siehst du Shiori?

-Deine Hände, darf ich sie mir ansehen?

-Meine Hände?

Er hielt sie mir hin unr ich drehte sie in meinen herum. Er hatte einige Schwielen an den Händen, vermutlich von dem Schwert, das er an seiner Seite trug. Und an seiner rechten Hand hatte er Zeichen, die darauf hinwiesen, dass er viel schrieb, vermutlich kam das mit seiner Position als Kommandant. Sonst war seine Haut ebenmäßig blass und samtig weich. So zarte Hände sah man in der Gegend selten. Und sie waren so groß. Sein kleiner Finger war so breit, wie mein Zeigefinger. Seine Finger waren lang und schmal und so sanft. Er hatte schöne Hände. Dann hörte ich ein tiefes Grummeln und sah auf, nur um ihn verstohlen lachen zu sehen.

-Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?

-Nein, nein, es ist mir nur noch nie untergekommen, dass sich jemand so für Hände interessiert.

-Nun, es sind nicht Hände speziell, sondern ich sehe mir alles gerne an, was mich interessiert und aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich deine Hände sehen, tut mir Leid.

-Kein Problem, ich habe nur Angst deine Hände zu zerbrechen, sie sind so klein.

-Keine Angst, diese Hände haben schon viel ausgehalten.

-Sie sind so sanft, wie Blütenblätter.

Der friedliche Ausdruck in seinen Augen verschwand mit einem Mal, als er sein Husten nicht unterdrücken konnte. Er hustete erst ein kleines bisschen, dann immer heftiger, bis sein ganzer Körper davon geschüttelt wurde. Ich führte ihn zu einem Stuhl im Raum und er ließ sich noch immer hustend darauf nieder. Er schien konzentriert, als wolle er etwas verhindern, doch dann hustete er Blut und seine Konzentration war dahin. Ich machte mir Sorgen und wollte ihm helfen, also legte ich ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und fing an kleine Kreise zu zeichnen, die daraufhin grün zu glimmen begannen. Fast sofort war sein Husten abgeflacht und er erzählte von irgendwelchen sonderbaren Quellen der Ruhe und der Entspannung auf seinem Rücken, deren Positionen mit meinen gezeichneten Kreisen übereinstimmten. Ich gab ihm ein Taschentuch, dann holte ich ein Glas Wasser und reichte es ihm. Sonderbarerweise war das Wasser ebenfalls leicht grünlich, als ich es berührte und als er es trank, so verschwand das kratzende Gefühl aus seinen Lungen und er sah mich neugierig an.

-Shiori, was hast du getan?

-Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sag mir, was ist deine Krankheit?

Er seufzte, aber jetzt musste er es mir sagen.

-Tuberkulose. Ich habe es schon sehr lange.

Dann straffte er die Schultern.

-Ich denke, dass du Reiatsu hast, und es ist gar nicht mal schwach. Vielleicht solltest du ein Shinigami werden.

-Ein Shinigami?

-Jemand, wie ich, du solltest dir die Akademie ansehen, denke ich.

-Ich werde es tun, wenn ich mich von allen verabschiedet habe, es ist gleich soweit. Dann begleite ich dich zu Kommandantin Unohana, damit sie sich ansehen kann wie es dir geht, ja?

Er nickte nur und schien äußerst nachdenklich, wie er seine Lungen vorsichtig mit Luft füllte, aber es ging erstaunlich gut und er konnte tief Atem schöpfen. Das lockte ein Lächeln auf seine schönen Lippen und ein Glänzen in seine braunen Augen.

Die Kinder waren bald wieder da und ich hatte den Frauen aus der Nachbarschaft gesagt, was ich vorhatte und sie hatten sofort angeboten, sich um die Kinder zu kümmern, bis sie auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnten. Ich rief die Kinder zusammen und erklärte ihnen in einem sanften beruhigenden Ton was ich vorhatte, dass ich gehen würde, um auch Kindern wo anders zu helfen. Es war eine weiße Lüge, aber um die Ecke gedacht half ich ihnen damit doch. Denn als Shinnigami würde ich die Monster bekämpfen, die die Kinder jagten und konnte ihr Leben so erleichtern, aber das würden sie so nicht verstehen, dafür waren sie noch zu klein. Also erzählte ich ihnen, dass der nette Mann viele Kinder kennt, die mich brauchten. Ich erzählte ihnen, dass sie schon genug wussten, damit sie auch ohne mich zurechtkamen und vertraute ihnen die Aufgabe an sich um die anderen Waisenkinder, die noch auf der Straße waren zu helfen. Sie verabschiedeten sich unter Tränen von mir, aber sie verstanden, dass ich anderen helfen wollte und musste. Akio ging sogar zu Jushiro, der noch etwas zusammengesunken und vorsichtig atmend auf dem Stuhl saß, auf den ich ihn gesetzt hatte und stellte sich ganz ernst vor ihn.

-Mister, bitte passen Sie auf Shiori auf, ja? Wenn ihr etwas passiert, dann werde ich Sie finden und Sie werden dafür bezahlen. Ich vertraue sie Ihnen an, ja?

Sowohl Jushiro, als auch ich mussten lachen, der kleine Junge war so niedlich, wie er mich beschützen wollte.

-Ich verspreche es dir, Akio, ich werde auf sie aufpassen. Ihr wird nichts geschehen.

Damit gab sich Akio zufrieden, ich drückte sie alle nochmal ganz fest, dann gingen Jushiro und ich winkend aus der Tür. Er hatte sich soweit erholt, dass er aufrecht und lächelnd durch die Straßen ging, mit mir an seiner Seite. Ich fragte ihn, wie die Akademie aussah und er erzählte mir verschiedenste Geschichten aus seiner Zeit, und aus der heutigen. Die Geschichten waren aber so verschieden, dass ich ihn fragen musste, wann er denn in der Akademie war.

-Das ist mittlerweile fast zweitausend Jahre her.

-Was?

-Man sieht es mir vielleicht nicht an, aber ich bin ein alter Mann. Wenn es dich so verblüfft, so kannst du selbst nicht sonderlich alt sein, darf ich fragen, wie alt du jetzt bist? Wo wurdest du geboren?

-Ich bin vor etwa vier Jahren gestorben und dann hierher gelangt...

-Du bist also nicht in Seireitei geboren? Und trotzdem hast du ein so starkes Reiatsu? Das ist ungewöhnlich. Du bist voller Überraschungen, Shiori.

Wir konnte die Unterhaltung nicht fortführen, da ich von den Gebäuden abgelenkt war, die immerzu imposanter wurden. Das entging Jushiro nicht und er ließ mir genug Zeit, um mich an den Anblick zu gewöhnen. Es liefen nur Menschen in den schwarzen Umhängen herum, wie es auch Toshiro getan hatte und auch die Kommandanten sie trugen, nur ohne den weißen Umhang darüber.

Schon bald waren wir in der 4. Division angelangt und Unohana kam schon auf uns zu. Sie hatte schon auf uns gewartet, oder besser auf Jushiro.

-Aburame-san? Sie haben Kommandanten Ukitake begleitet?

Jushiro antwortete an meiner Stelle.

-Shiori wird die Akademie besuchen. Sie hat zuvor ihr Wissen und ihr Reiatsu bewiesen, als sie mir mit einer milderen Attacke geholfen hat.

Das soll eine mildere Attacke gewesen sein?

-Wann ist das passiert?

Jetzt antwortete ich.

-Heute Nachmittag im Waisenhaus. Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass es ihm gut geht, also habe ich ihn begleitet.

Dann erzählte Jushiro alles im Detail, einschließlich meines Abschieds von den Kindern, während Kommandantin Unohana ihn untersuchte.

Sie nickte nur und meinte sie würde sich um einen Studienplatz bemühen, aber ich müsste einen Test bestehen.

Ich bekam sofort einen Platz an der Akademie. Es stellte sich heraus, dass ich nicht dumm war, ich war schnell und mein Kido war stark. Insgesamt war ich weit vorne dabei und ich hätte auch die beste sein können, aber meine Kampfkunst war nur mittelmäßig. Als ich mein Schwert prägte, wurde es zu einem großen zepterartigen Gebilde, das sich in eine weiche Schärpe verwandeln konnte, sollte es nötig sein. Es hatte eine lange Klinge, die ich hervorziehen konnte und so eine zweischneidige Waffe erhielt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich mein Shikai entfesselte und nach nicht ganz einem Jahr war ich mit der gesamten Akademie fertig.

Meine Stellung war sofort der dritte Sitz der 4. Division unter Kommandantin Unohana.

Ich war für die ganze 13. Einheit zuständig, aber offiziell war ich noch der 4. zugeteilt.

Zusammen mit Jushiro besuchten wir manchmal die Kinder in Seireitei. Das Waisenhaus wurde immer größer, aber die kamen recht gut alleine zurecht. Sie freuten sich immer, wenn wir sie besuchen kamen. Auf dem Rückweg kauften wir für mich einige Sesambällchen, die ich so gern hatte und für ihn eine ganze Tüte Süigkeiten, die er nicht essen durfte.

-Was machst du mit den Süßigkeiten?

-Das wirst du gleich sehen, aber wir müssen einen kleinen Abstecher in die 10 machen.

Das sagte er mit einem so verschmitzten Lächeln, dass ich mir Sorgen machen musste. Plötzlich sahen wir eine Frau mit riesigen...Melonen und langen orangenen Haaren an uns vorbeistürmen. Sie machte kehrt und verbeugte sich vor Juushiro.

-Kommandant Ukitake, wenn ich etwas vorschlagen dürfte? Ich würde an Ihrer Stelle jetzt nicht in das Büro gehen. Ich habe jemanden wichtigen vor ein paar Jahren aus den Augen verloren und finde sie nicht wieder und jetzt ist er seeeehr wütend auf mich.

Sie richtete sich auf und sah mich. Sie zeigte mit großen Augen mit dem Zeigefinger auf mich und fragte Juushiro wer ich war.

-Das ist der dritte Sitz der 4., Abu...

-MATSUMOTOOOOOO!

Die Kinderstimme dröhnte aus dem Büro, in das wir nicht gehen sollten, doch diese Stimme weckte in mir Erinnerungen und ich shunpote mich sofort vor die Tür, während die anderen beiden mir ratlos hinterhersahen und dann zu mir kamen, um zu sehen, was ich dort wollte. Der kleine Junge, dem so kalt war, Toshiro.

Ich legte meine Hand flach auf die große Tür, aber ich konnte den Mut nicht aufbringen sie zu öffnen. Dann standen Jushiro und Matsumoto neben mir und warfen mir einen fragenden Blick zu, bevor sie eintraten und ich im Türrahmen zurückblieb.

-Matsumoto, man kann einen Menschen doch nicht einfach so aus den Augen verlieren! Sie hat doch ein Seelenband, wieso kannst du sie also nicht finden?-Er war so wütend.

-Ich weiß es nicht, Kommandant, ich konnte sie nicht mehr finden, vielleicht ist sie weit fortgezogen, vielleicht Überland, dann kann ich sie nicht finden,...

-Aber darüber solltest du doch bescheidwissen! Matsumoto! Du weißt, was sie für mich getan hat...

-Ja, Kommandant, ich schäme mich so sehr.-Matsumoto senkte den Kopf tief und wagte es nicht ihrem Kommandanten in die Augen zu sehen.

Sofort war Jushiro zur Stelle und bot dem Jungen die Süßigkeiten an, die er gekauft hatte, doch Toshiro, der dieses Spiel vermutlich schon oftmals zuvor gespielt hat, konnte auch jetzt nichts mit den Süßigkeiten anfangen, denn er mochte solche Dinge nicht. Nur war er jetzt auch noch sehr wütend, also ließ er seiner Wut freien Lauf, sein Kopf war hochrot und er stand kurz davor zu explodieren, als ich leise an den Türrahmen klopfte. Toshiro drehte sich mit blitzendem Blick zu mir um und erstarrte. Er konnte mein Gesicht nur erahnen, denn ich stand zum Teil im Schatten, aber etwas an mir ließ ihn stutzen. Ich trat einen Schritt näher und er erkannte endlich mein Gesicht. Seine Beine zuckten, er lief beinahe auf mich zu, aber er war ein Kommandant und das durfte er nicht ohne, dass er eine gute Erklärung dafür hatte. Und er besaß einen Stolz und ein Ansehen als Autoritätsperson, sodass er nicht erzählen wollte, dass er sich seit langem das erste mal bei mir als Kind fühlen konnte. Er ließ mich nicht aus den Augen, er bebte vor Emotionen, doch seine Stimme war fest und laut vernehmbar.

-Lasst und allein!

Matsumoto, die diesen Ton schon gut kannte, suchte sofort das Weite, Jushiro blieb noch, bis Toshiro ihn aufforderte zu gehen. Das tat er mit einer solchen Entschlossenheit, mit einer solchen Autorität, dass Jushiro den Raum verließ, aber ich wusste, dass er vor der Tür stehen und vielleicht sogar lauschen würde. Es machte mir nichts aus. Als die Tür zuging, rannte Toshro auf mich zu und umarmte mich ganz fest. Er vergrub sein Gesicht un meinem Bauch, denn er war nich immer recht klein, sodass er nur bis dahin kam. Seine Schultern bebten und ich merkte erst später, dass er schluchzte. Ich schälte mich aus seiner festen Umarmung und ging vor ihm in die Hocke, damit ich sein Gesicht besser sehen konnte. Mit meinen Händen umramte ich sein Gesicht und strich ihm mit meinen Daumen die großen Tränen von den Wangen.

-Toshiro, warum weinst du? Was ist passiert?

-Ich dachte, dass ich die niemals wieder sehen würde. Ich habe nach dir gesucht, aber ich konnte dich nicht finden. Wo warst du?

-Ich bin seit fünf Jahren tot.

-Was?-das erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er sah mich entsetzt an.

-Einige Wochen, nachdem du gegangen bist, ist ein Fahrstuhl abgestürzt und ich saß drinnen. Das habe ich nicht überlebt, aber ich bin nach Seireitei gekommen und lebe seitdem hier.

-Aber woher...?

-Woher ist wusste, dass du hier bist?

Er nickte.

-Ich habe mir die Kleidung gemerkt, die du anhattest und, die diese Frau anhatte. Matsumoto? Als ich hier angekommen bin, da habe ich ein Mädchen gesehen, das zuvor von Matsuoto hergeschickt wurde, denke ich. Drei Jahre lang wusste ich nicht, dass ihr auch hier seid, aber dann habe ich Kommandanten Ukitake und Unohana kennengelernt, die auch so gekleidet waren, wie ihr. Und Matsumoto hat dich Kommandant genannt- Zuerst dachte ich, dass das irgendein Spitzname ist, aber dann wurde mir alles klar, als ich hier war.

-Soll das heißen, dass du uns sehen konntest, als du noch gelebt hast?

-Ja, ist das denn ungewöhnlich?

-Sehr sogar. Normalerweise kann man uns nicht sehen. Wir sind so etwas, wie Geister.

-Das weiß ich, ich habe auch über diese Gigais gelesen, als ich in der Akademie war.

-Und wo bist du jetzt?-Er fragte mit echter Neugier.

-Offiziell bin ich der dritte Sitz der 4. Aber ich bin sozusagen eine Ein-Mann-Mini-4 in der 13 und kümmere mich dort um alles.

-Dritter Sitz? Du bist stark. Hast du ein Shikai?

-Ja, aber an meinem Bankai muss ich noch arbeiten.-Ich lächelte ihm entgegen. Er schien auf sonderbare Weise zu meiner Zuneigung hingezogen, denn er lächelte zurück, obwohl ich ihm ansah, dass er nicht oft lächelte.

-Shiori?

-Ja, Toshiro?

-Darf ich...darf ich dich noch einmal umarmen?

War er wieder rot geworden und in ein schüchternes Verhalten gerutscht? Das war so niedlich. Ich mochte es ihn zu umarmen und antwortete ihm deshalb, indem ich vorbeugte und ihn n seinen Schultern an mich zog. Er schlang seine kleinen Arme um meinen Hals und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Grube zwischen meinem Hans und meiner Schulter.

-Du riechst so gut.-hörte ich ihn flüstern, als sei die Bemerkung gar nicht für mich bestimmt gewesen. Ich hielt ihn fest und unsere Körper schmiegten sich aneinander, als wären sie dafür gemacht. Nach einer Minute ließen wor los, aber er nahm meine Hand und so waren wir noch immer verbunden.

-Danke, Shiori.

Das sagte er so, als wäre es unsere letzte Umarmung gewesen.

-Toshiro, du musst mich nicht fragen, wenn du mich umarmen willst, ich heiße dich immer genre willkommen, damit du das weißt. Das muss nicht das letzte mal sein.

-Ist es dir nicht unangenehm?

-Dass du dich in meiner Näher gehenlassen kannst? Nein.

-Aber ich bin ein Kommandant!

-Das weiß ich, Toshiro, aber trotzdem bist du irgendwie auch noch ein Kind, und das ist etwas, das du niemals ausleben konntest, weil du niemanden hattest, der dir diese Geborgenheit geschenkt hätte. Natürlich hattes du deine Großmutter, aber auch sie musstest du früh gehen lassen. Und außer Momo hattest du keine Freunde, richtig? Du durftest niemals Kind sein, aber das geört zum Leben dazu und, wenn ich dir helfen kann diese Zeit nachzuholen und sei es auch nur ein bisschen, dass bin ich mehr, als zufrieden. Also umarme mich, wann immer du magst, ja?

Ich strich ihm über die wilde Mähne. Wie weich seine Strähnen waren. Er warf sich mir noch einmal um den Hals und ich drückte ihn fest an mich. Ein kleines Lachen entfuhr mir, als ich in seinen Augen die selbe Freude aufblitzen sah, die ich verspürte. Dann setzte ich den Jungen wieder ab und er sah mir noch lange in die Augen, hielt dabei meine Hand. Seine war nicht viel kleiner, als meine. Dann sah er zu mir auf und fragte mich etwas unsicher.

-Ich bin ein Kommandant und diesen Respekt habe ich mir über lange Zeit erkämpfen müssen. Jeder nennt mich Kommandant und ich erlaube niemandem, mich Toshiro zu nennen.

-Also werde ich dich auch mit deinem Titel ansprechen.

Er schien mit meiner Antwort nicht zufrieden, er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und schien enttäuscht, dass ich das denken konnte.

-Ich möchte dich bitten mich nicht mit so vielen Formalen Floskeln zu bezeichnen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mr auch so fremd bist. Bitte, nenn mich nur in Anwesenheit des Oberkommandanten bei meinem Titel.

Seine Bitte an sich war nichts besonderes, aber die Art wie er sie vortrug und die Tatsache, dass ich seinen Charakter soweit einschätzen konnte, dass das der größte Schatz war, den er hatte, der Respekt, den er sich erkämpft hatte. Wieder zog ich ihn an mich.

-Natürlich, mein kleiner Kommandant...

Das sagte ich mit solcher Zuneigung, dass er sich trotz seines Titels als Spitznamen gemocht fühlte.

-Shiori, ich habe dich so lange gesucht, geh nicht wieder fort.

Er klang, wie ein kleiner Junge, obwohl ihm die Prinzipien dieser Welt geläufig waren. Er schien in meiner Nähe alle Schranken fallen lassen zu können. Er konnte das Kind sein, das er nie war.

-Toshiro, ich werde immer für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst, vergiss das nie.

-Was soll ich den anderen sagen, wer du bist?

-Wer bin ich denn?

-Du bist meine Retterin, du bist meine Freundin und meine große Schwester.

-Dann bleiben wir genau dabei, nur lässt du die Retterin weg. In Gesellschaft lässt du mich so nah, wie es für dich in Ordnung ist, ich werde mihc dir nicht aufdrängen.

-Danke,...Nee-san.

Ich musste lächeln. Dann klopfte es an der Tür und wir sahen zur Tür. Ich wischte noch einmal seine Tränen weg, dann setzte er sich hinter seinen Tisch und bat den draußen stehenden herein. Es war Jushiro, der mit Matsumoto im Schlepptau.

-Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku hat mir alles erzählt, es tut mir so Leid.

-Das muss es nicht. Ich habe die junge Frau bereits gefunden und ich muss dir dafür danken, Ukitake-taichou.

-So?

-Sie ist mit dir hierhergekommen. Das ist Shiori Aburame, ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit. Sie ist meine große Schwester im übertragenen Sinne.

Beide Neuankömmlinge waren überrascht und starrten uns mit großen Augen an.

-Wir hatten viel zu erzählen, deswegen wollte ich ungestört sein, wenn du verstehst.

-Dann habe ich also doch nichts falsch gemacht, Kommandant?

-Doch, und deine Strafe wird nicht schön werden, verlass dich drauf.

Wir verabschiedeten uns voneinander, diesmal nur mit einem Nicken beiderseits, aber Jushiros sensible Augen bemerkten die Emotionen, die dahinterlagen.

-OWARI-


End file.
